User talk:Alexandra Fedorova
TALK RULES Do not... make my messages nonsense (like cat voice, AAAAAAAA!, and sdrawkcaB) leave SPAM on my talk page post me a warning (Rule broken 4 times) vandalize the rules send bad words copypasta on my talk page flip the talk page post or edit at April Fools post chain mail on my talk page forget to add signature (rule broken 1 time) block me (rule broken 1 time) DO NOT UN-WELCOME ME. No WeegeeEpics allowed. (rule broken 2 times) All bad words fixed with NoSwearing.com -- Alexandra Fedorova �� �� �� 13:29, May 5, 2017 (UTC) If you want to break the rules, use this version of my talk page instead. Warning I've been reported that you had been spamming, harassing other users through mini-modding. This is an unacceptable behavior that is against this wiki's policies, and further violations will result in a block. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 16:52, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Oops. Sorry. I will never do it again. -- GLI TC 2112 04:29, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Sorry I'm a good user now. Undo your report. -- changed by GLI TC 2112 04:32, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Disruptive messages Your recent message left on Bfdi is the best's talk page were removed and has been considered as spamming. This is against Wikia's ToU messaging policies, and further violations will result in a block. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 14:28, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I don't want to be blocked across the Wikia community and not to be disabled. Sorry about that.Alexandra Fedorova �� �� �� 10:35, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Blocked You are blocked for 2 days for abusing your power to warn people, despite not officially being a mod, thus bringing us to the second reason why you were blocked, abusive mini-modding. You can still edit your talk page - however, I probably won't unblock you, since you need to take a time off to think about what you did wrong (so do it). I hope you'll behave better when you're unblocked! Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 12:27, May 1, 2017 (UTC) I think I can give LeTesla a message to speedy join soon. After i were unblocked. You blocked me? I think i can stop all the admins. Alexandra Fedorova �� �� �� 07:05, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Should I even take you seriously? (RULE BREAK) NO WEEGEE EPIC ALLOWED. THIS IS THE NEW RULE, AND WEEGEEEPICS WILL BE BANNED, WEEGEEEPICS CAN'T CREATE A WIKI BECAUSE YOU ARE GOING TO BE BLOCKED ACROSS THE FANDOM NETWORK. Alexandra Fedorova �� �� �� 13:31, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Dude, you're gonna get yourself blocked by doing that! If you remove messages from talk pages, you are breaking the rules. Read the Rules, and then come back after you've memorized them before responding. You can't ban people from leaving messages on talk pages, that's like banning somebody from going to school just because they exist. Aww... How cute (RULE VIOLATION) STOP RIGHT THERE, I SAID YOU ARE GOING TO BE BLOCKED, WEEGEEEPICS. GOODBYE WEEGEEEPICS. YOU ARE THE WORST USER ON OBJECT SHOW COMMUNITY, NOW GET THROWN OUT, WEEGEE. I RECOMMEND PHUOCPHUC46 TO BLOCK WEEGEEEPICS. NOW ROBBIE ROTTEN WILL BEAT UP YOUR OCS AND COUNTRYBALLS, THINK AGAIN WEEGEE. I KNOW MY TALK PAGE IS FILLED WITH SPAM NOW. IT'S TIME TO GET BANNED, WEEGEE. GOODBYE WEEGEEEPICS. Alexandra Fedorova �� �� �� 17:04, May 6, 2017 (UTC) You think I'm ''breaking rules? Where's the nearest mirror? You need one. Alright, first, NO! WARNINGS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE TAKEN AS SPAM! If you remove warnings, you get more warnings. You can't remove people's messages AT ALL! And I did have my signature on there. It was removed by somebody, idiot. [[User:FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland|FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland (talk)]] (talk) 17:32, May 6, 2017 (UTC) But Wait! I forgot! You don't add ''your signature to messages, hypocrite. [[User:FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland|FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland (talk)]] (talk) 17:32, May 6, 2017 (UTC) WHAT... I'M SCARED OF YOU. Alexandra Fedorova �� �� �� 17:33, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Don't make a fool out of yourself, child (Rule Violation) Whatever VSTF you speak isn't real. The fact that you made a quote exchange off of someone who isn't real humors me and it makes you twice as pathetic that you have to hide behind someone who isn't real so you can feels safe. That's lovely. I bet you're gonna delete this poste and go to my talk page. WeegeeEpics (talk) 00:55, May 7, 2017 (UTC) WeegeeEpics, stop doing that or I'll pay for you to delete your account, it's time to say "Goodbye". Alexandra Fedorova �� �� �� 15:45, May 7, 2017 (UTC) You are not welcome in this wiki Get out, mini-mod.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 15:52, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Get out, blacklist. You hate me? Why am i no longer welcome here? Wait a minute... You mini-mod and you are harrasig othet users on the wiki, you villian. Nothing can not make you not DENSE. You try to insult me? Boom. You get banned. Leave, you sore loser. Never come back.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 18:22, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Goodbye, hater. Alexandra Fedorova �� �� �� 16:04, May 7, 2017 (UTC) No, i am all time contributing!! I'm sorry!!! Alexandra Fedorova �� �� �� 20:49, May 7, 2017 (UTC) This message has been removed due to annoyances for me and un-welcoming me. My messages will stay here. Blacklisting is not allowed. Second Block You're blocked for a week due to reasons being: harassing users through messages, adding nonsense messsages, etc., despite a block and multiple warning before. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 18:15, May 7, 2017 (UTC) get out, you pony -- Alexandra Fedorova �� �� �� 20:57, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Way to get blocked again! You honestly can't you didn't see this coming. No one is going to come to your aid, and refusing to believe so makes you more of an idiot you anyone on this wiki can imagine. Keep on making a fool out of yourself, child. WeegeeEpics (talk) 20:15, May 7, 2017 (UTC) YOU ARE NOT AN ADMIN, SOMEONE ALLREADY SAID TO YOU. WHY ARE YOU BREAKING THE RULES? yay weegeeepics is no longer on the internet! I Got Blocked I got blocked for no reason. And WeegeeEpics continuously harasses me. Alexandra Fedorova �� �� �� 09:16, May 16, 2017 (UTC) ... You're actually harrasing everyone by adding nonsensical rules to your talk pages. It isn't yours just because it's under your name. You can't just say 'soandso can't talk to me on my talk page.' You do need to get blocked. Also, warnings tell you how to get better, without them, your are both getting yourself blocked, and making it so that you won't fix to stop getting blocked. Dude, seriously, stop. [[User:FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland|FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland (talk)]] (talk) 10:34, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Thinks i can actually know my rules are the best. Perk yourself! Alexandra Fedorova �� �� �� 08:55, May 17, 2017 (UTC) You are being a bully. How did ït feel to be banned for the 3rd time? Cry me a river, chump. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 03:22, May 19, 2017 (UTC) 'Sorry!' STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP STOP BLOCKING MY #1 FRIEND BROWNFAMILY1108 OR ELSE AND ADMIN WILL BLOCK YOU Lets Go To Tanjong Pagar Jurong East And Joo Koon ���� (talk) 02:15, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Nothing ever makes sense to you because you are DENSE. You can't read. You are a sociopath. You are vandalizing my pages and you wont stop. I'm not the bad guy here, YOU are. You cant stop and you WONT stop because you don't take the time and effort to think things through. You are a dirty, despicable, despised, horrible, obnoxious, abrasive, abhorrent, detrimental, shameful, poor-excuse-for-ahuman. Alexandra Fedorova �� �� �� 23:30, May 22, 2017 (UTC) hey can you remove your stupid song in your talk page plz thx mihn the cool boy talk here 10:56, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Well, maybe, YOU ARE THE DENSE ONE! You can't even speak by yourself, you copy and pasted most of your reply from a comment from WeegeeEpics to JordanBaumann. And then you made it wrong. But and Because are not even interchangable. Then you continued and, well, it's pretty impossible to figure out what you were even saying after that. RobloxianGuy wins. Talk (talk) 11:09, May 22, 2017 (UTC) whenever i read your talk page i think of circles because the damn song is playing in the background and its so damn annoying so plz remove it You mean the osu! theme song. Because i want to make it better! Alexandra Fedorova �� �� �� 23:14, May 22, 2017 (UTC) WATCH THE MEDAL BRAWL PLZ :) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! *Pushes Alexandra On The Cliff* DT1 Bukit Panjang DT2 Cashew DT3 Hillview DT4 ??? (talk) 02:34, June 12, 2017 (UTC) I seen The Medal Brawl before. I started to like that show since September 2017! Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 13:40, November 11, 2017 (UTC)